Hands Down
by AHelpless-Pyro
Summary: Jovanna Cameron just moved to Castle Rock to live with her Aunt and Uncle. There she becomes reaquainted with old friends and makes some new ones. My summaries suck, but I would be eternally greatful if you read and review! Chapter 8 up now!
1. The Point

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own Stand By Me or "The Body", I just wish I did. They belong to Columbia Tristar and Stephen King, both of whom I am not affiliated with. I'm not making money off of this so you can't sue me. Please read and review and remember any flames will be turned into fluid for my lighter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was the worst summer of my life, the summer of 1959. At least that's how it started.

My "perfect" family was falling apart, my steady boyfriend and I had just gone through a messy break up, and to put the cherry on it all, we were moving.

To be more specific my brother, mother, and I were moving. My dad and mom were divorcing and they couldn't stand to be in the same house, let alone the same town. We were moving from the happy town of Lewiston to the tiny, redneck town of Castle Rock. No matter where we went we could always be found in good ol' Maine and I wouldn't have had a problem with it if we didn't have relatives there.

Everyone knew the Chambers family, but they didn't exactly have a good rep. So, three days before school started my brother and I packed up and headed out. My mom would meet us there sometime soon, hugs, kisses, and we were gone.

My first day in Castle Rock was hardly memorable. Things got juicier as time went on, but that's getting ahead of myself.

Andrew Cameron, my nine-year-old brother had fallen asleep on my shoulder after getting all jazzed about the train ride.

"Ms. Cameron, Castle Rock." The Conductor informed me. I nodded and shoved Andrew off. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" He asked after the conductor left and closed the door behind him.

"Watch your mouth dipshit." I replied.

As the older sister, by seven years, I had every right to cuss at the little psycho.

"Are we here?" He asked peering out the window into the train station. This was exciting for him and I could feel him getting jazzed all over again.

"Yeah so grab your stuff, put an egg in your shoe, and beat it." I mumbled, ruffling his golden colored hair.

"You suck _Jovanna_." He said, grabbing his suitcase and flying out of the car as I winced.

I sincerely hated my name. I mean who the hell names their kid Jovanna anyway? But ask anyone who'd ever made the mistake of ranking me about my name. They probably still have the scars to show you.

Glumly I got off the train and followed Andrew to the nearest bench so we could take a good look around.

I had been twelve years old the last time I saw my cousins and my Uncle Ed. My Aunt Carolyn came to visit us every two months to take a break from her husband. At which time she'd make the mistake of leaving my cousin Eyeball in charge of things. Unfortunately for me Eyeball was the one picking us up.

"Is that him?" Drew asked excitedly. I looked in the direction he was pointing and felt my upper lip curl.

"Yes, that's him." I said.

I led Andrew to the spot where Eyeball was standing with some j.d. buddy of his.

"Hey Rich." I said casually. I hoped maybe he'd forgotten who we were.

"Eyeball." He corrected, upon turning around. 'No such luck in him forgetting,' I thought. I tugged at my skirt nervously as we stared at each other for a few awkward seconds.

"Who're you?" Drew asked, unsure of Eyeball's cohort.

"Vince Desjardens, these're my cousins, Drew and Jovanna Cameron." Eyeball introduced. I glared at him.

"Jovie works just fine." I insisted as we walked out of the station to the ugliest car I'd ever seen. It was a '54 Studebaker, which was a pretty boss car, but it was pink. I gave a small cough that went unnoticed.

"You can shove your shit in the back." Vince said opening the trunk. As he did I noticed a fresh tattoo on his arm that read 'Cobras'.

Drew and I put our 'cases in the trunk and hopped in the backseat. As we drove through the sleepy town, Eyeball and Vince gave us the unofficial, and in my case, unwanted tour. Drew was hanging on every word.

"And that's the pool hall, where only the bossest cats hang, and that's Blue Point, and see that trail up by where that black car is…" Eyeball trailed off and Vince, being the half brain he is, followed Eyeball's gaze.

"Hey Eyeball, isn't that Ace's car?"

"Yeah, and if you could see a little further into the car you'd see why they only call it 'The Point'." Eyeball laughed. I almost laughed with him. He had just about the weirdest laugh I'd ever heard.

"Lemme guess. They don't just go to look at the wonderful view, admire the stars, and spin yarn?" I asked sarcastically.

Vince gave me a confused stare and I rolled my eyes.

"I get it." I said with a sigh. He gave a snorting laugh and I rolled my eyes again.

We continued on down the street, turning on a couple of back roads, Eyeball still on about his tour until we reached the house.

Outside Sheldon and Emery were playing a kiddy version of baseball. Tagging along behind Emery was two-year-old Debbie. Chris watched them from the porch.

Vince stopped the car to let Drew and me out. He opened the trunk (so courteous), let us get our suitcases, and like a flash he and Eyeball were gone.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see." I said as Chris got off the porch. He had grown quite a few inches from the last time I'd seen him but the only other thing that seemed to have changed was the way his face was set. He used to have a carefree look, but now his face seemed hardened. Probably worn down by the stress of taking care of the kids and the shit his dad gave him.

"Yeah, only been waitin' for the past two weeks to see you. Hey Drew." Chris said ruffling Andrew's hair and giving me a hug.

"So, where are we sleeping?" I asked, looking up at the rickety, shack-like house.

"Follow me." Chris said, opening the door.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Now to all my loyal fans who reviewed the story (and hey I found a place for you all in the story... just not this chapter. Please don't hurt me). Just remember Pyro loves you:

**StormShadow21 (Chelsea)**- Skag means slut, or something pretty close to that. And I'm glad you liked the spinning of the yarn. This is such a fun story to write and I like that Chris is her cousin too, especially because if she weren't my other friend (coincidentally named Megan like Preppygirl) would kill me. That's HER man, lol. Looking forward to reading more of your stories to! And randomness is my forte, so it's cool.

**Cassie**- Hee hee, wrote more. And there's plenty more Eyeball, so no worries there.

**Lithium Picnic (Reese)**- Thank you so much! You rule too!

**Justin**- Wow, you weren't joking, it was a short review.

**the-yamanaka-ino**- I'm sorry and I'll go review your stories! Yay!

**Phi-Phi (Ra)**- I'll keep it alive don't worry.

**Bewaryofsquirrels (Dani)**- I'll do so

Two days later and life was extremely boring. I shared a room with Eyeball, Emery, and Debbie, other than Aunt Carolyn, the only other girl in the house.

I sat at the dresser, studying myself in the cracked mirror that hung above it. I wasn't completely ugly, at least I didn't think so. I just wasn't a total fox either.

My hair was my best feature, I thought. It was a golden color, but mixed in were strings of brown and blushing shades of red. I brushed it out, which was difficult, even if it did only hang to just below my shoulders. I tied it back in a ponytail with a red ribbon and smiled at the natural curl that ran through it. Curl was to die for and I was one of the lucky few that didn't have to sleep with curlers in. I did envy the straight haired girls though on the mornings I was near tears with frustration.

I looked at myself for a couple more seconds. I had large hazel eyes, those were my second favorite and a small dusting of freckles on my cheeks and nose.

The front door banged open and I jumped about a foot in the air. Four already familiar voices floated into my room.

Over those boring two days I'd met Chris's friends and Eyeball's j.d. buddies. Chris had pointed them out to me while he was taking me on my third tour of Castle Rock. The Cobras hadn't seen us, but I'd had the feeling that maybe that was a good thing.

"_Eeee-eee-eee_ you should've seen your face Vern-o." Teddy Duchamp squeaked. I swear I could feel my eardrums bust. Teddy Duchamp was crazy; at twelve going on thirteen that boy was a certified loon. I understood why he would be, Chris had explained it to me, but that cat drove me to the bug house and back. Teddy was also a dog, totally girl crazy.

"It wasn't that funny." Vern Tessio argued. Vern wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but he was a good kid at heart. Always the last to understand things, he had a hard time trying to keep up with guys. His brother, Billy, beat up on him a lot and I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

I walked out of my room, trying my hardest not to trip over Debbie's dolls and other toys that the kids left on the floor. Drew, who had quickly been accepted, was outside roaming the fields with Sheldon and Emery.

"What wasn't that funny? 'Cause guys, Duchamp's face is hilarious." I said joining them in the hallway. I felt oddly out of place among the jeans and t-shirts.

"Oh, Vern was passing by Samantha Bracowicz-" Gordie Lachance began. Gordie was a quiet kid and the real thinker of the group. His parents didn't give a shit about him and he'd often try and sneak out, meeting Chris halfway.

"Fuzzy's older sister?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, older sister. A real fox, sincerely." Vern said, shaking his head. I nodded for Gordie to continue.

"So anyways, we were passing by her and Vern let's this huge burp. I mean this thing could've shaken Castle Rock. She gave him this look like he was the grossest thing she'd ever seen."

At this point the four of us, Vern being too red to do anything but glare, burst into a fit of giggles. I even let Teddy's screeching go this time.

"I'm hungry." Vern declared after the laughing fit had subsided. We all looked at each other for a minute before Chris spoke up.

"We should head to Blue Point. Everyone brought money right?"

"Yeah," was chorused throughout their little gang.

"You guys go on without me." I said. I didn't have money I could use. Any money I got was for the 'Jovanna Cameron T-Bird Fund.'

"It's cool I brought four dollars. We can at least split something." Gordie said and I smiled at him.

"Ooh, Gordie's got a crush on Jovie!" Teddy exclaimed and we both turned to him angrily.

"Shut up ya four-eyed retard!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, I figured we'd be going out to lunch and that you, you douche bag, would forget your money." Gordie insisted. Teddy sneered.

"Let's just go." Chris said, rolling his eyes at Teddy's obvious stupidity as we trooped out of the house.

"I'm just glad you're not rankin' on me." Vern said as we headed into town. A comfortable quiet fell over us the rest of the time we walked.

"Why would you think that we'd rank on you, Vern-o? Although I'm sure Samantha wouldn't mind." Chris said breaking the silence. We all cracked up again.

"Uh-oh. Cobras and the skags at 10 o'clock." Teddy declared, looking cautiously into Blue Point's window.

"What's got them lookin' to beat the piss outta you anyway?" I asked curiously. They looked from one to the other as though making an important decision.

"We took something that they think belonged to them last weekend." Chris said.

"Can we just go in? I'm _STARVIN_'!" Vern exclaimed and his stomach rumbled to back him up.

"Look, they can't say boo to a cuckoo if we're in there right? Because they won't want to get thrown out." Chris said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"What makes you so sure?" Teddy questioned.

"Because they're in the middle of lunch and getting some action _Douche_champ." I argued, peering in the window. I couldn't get a clear view but it was obvious what was going on.

"Did you just call him _Douche_champ?" Vern asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

Chris, Vern, and Gordie lapsed into a bout of laughter.

"Come on. Are we just gonna sit out here like a bunch of pussies or are we gonna get us some food?" Teddy said, resentful to be the butt of a joke. He and I weren't exactly hitting it off and I don't think we ever really did get along.

"Yeah, let's go." Gordie said, clapping a hand on Teddy's back.

I went first, holding the door open for myself. The sounds of "Chain Gang" by Sam Cooke came rolling at me and the smell of pizza dough wafted under my nose like a dare to try and resist.

'Come on you wets,' I thought as I walked past the crowded table. The Cobras had managed to squish in and their girlfriends- the skags being a more appropriate name, even if it wasn't nice- were seated comfortably on the laps of their current boy toys. Chris told me that they were prone to switching off when the occasion moved them.

I looked at Eyeball who was playing suck face with a girl I recognized as Andrea Kay. In fact, looking around at the table I could name every girl there. The last time I had seen them though they had been a lot more innocent and wouldn't be caught dead with cats like that. The last summer I'd been here the six of us had palled around at the lake all the time, barely even interested in boys.

My eyes settled on Ace Merrill and two things hit at once. One I had been expecting, the other was completely different. The first being anger and the second was that butterfly feeling you get when you have a crush.

"Hey I found us a booth." Vern announced, shaking me from these new, if not somewhat scary, thoughts. I didn't even know Ace at all, aside from the fact he was huge jerk, so how could I be thinking of him already?

I followed Vern to our booth, two behind Cobras, and squeezed in between Gordie and Chris. Teddy and Vern sat on the other side.

"Hey, we could pull our money for two pizzas and a pitcher of coke." Teddy suggested.

"Yeah I could really go for a pizza." Vern agreed.

"Okay, put the money on the table and I'll add it." I said, wanting to prove I could do more than come up with witty ways to insult Teddy. The total came to $9.54, which was a lot of money.

"What can I get y'all?" The waitress, a blond haired girl about my age asked.

"Two pepperoni pizzas and a pitcher of coke." Chris ordered. The girl nodded, wrote it down, and went back behind the counter.

"That's Bell, Jezebel. Billy's girlfriend. She's the only person dating a Cobra who's not a total skag." Vern told me. I glanced at the crowded table and tried not to gag. The only people I had a clear view of were Eyeball and Andrea and they seemed to be lost in a _very_ intense moment.

Jezebel came back with the pizzas and the coke and the cost. We paid her and started chowing down. There were few words passed between us, mostly grunts and "Hey you dumb fuck that was my piece."

Finally we finished and to avoid beatings (or in my case watching them) and because the Cobras had been looking our way for the last five minutes we decided to hightail it out of there. We found a spot on the side of the road and sat down.

"School starts tomorrow." Teddy said pulling a disgusted face that made us all laugh. I hadn't laughed this much since summer started and it felt pretty good.

"Yeah I almost forgot." Chris said and I began to feel a little sick. I'd be starting my junior year in high school and it sincerely sucks being new.

"Ow!" I yelped as something hit my leg. I looked down at it; a rock.

"Sorry Jovie." Gordie apologized.

"_Eeee-eee-eee_, good throw Gordo." Teddy screeched. I gnashed my teeth and picked up the rock. As soon as his head was turned I chucked it at the little bastard and hit him square in the back.

"Shut up faggot." I said. Immature, sure but it was effective. He scowled at me.

"Cool it." Chris mumbled, intent on something. I followed his gaze across the street. Leaving the diner arm in arm were Charlie Hogan and his girlfriend Allison Look, Vince Desjardens and Mandy Day, Eyeball and Andrea, and Jack Mudgett. Fuzzy Bracowicz barely made it out of the door the way he was clinging on to Jane Rebelle. The only person who hadn't left was Ace.

Thinking of Ace somehow led me to the realization that we had left the change sitting on the table.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet.

"What?" Chris asked. I looked across to the diner hoping no one had taken it.

"We left the money on the table." I said racing across the street.

I opened the door and heard the little jingle of bells I had missed coming in the first time. I rushed to the table we'd been sitting at and sighed. The money was gone.

"Looking for something?" Jezebel asked. I spun around and in her hand was the cash.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her. She gave me a friendly smile.

"You're new in town, right? Obviously you're starting school at Castle Rock High. What grade?" She asked. I stared at her for a minute. She sure could talk a lot.

"Uh... I'll be a junior."

"Me too! Hey, I'd better get back to work. I'm Jezebel White by the way. See you tomorrow."

"Jovanna Cameron, and yeah, you too." I said as she walked back behind the counter. That had definitely been strange.

I took a look outside where the guys were sitting. No one had moved, which made me feel warm inside. Sincerely.

As I started to leave, the once over occupied table caught my eye. I turned around and squeaked a little bit.

Claire LeBeau, my former best friend, was playing suck face with the world's biggest jerk off and the thing Eyeball called his friend. I was slightly disgusted and I looked away feeling a lot like a kid who just walked in on their parents doing it.

"Why do you look so down in the dumps?" Chris asked as I rejoined them.

"I'm not." I replied sitting back down.

"Hey, is it just me or is it really hot?" Gordie said tugging on his shirt. I put my hand over my eyes to cover them from the deadly rays of sun.

"Maybe we should go to the lake." Teddy said lying back on the concrete.

"Nah, I have to go get ready for school tomorrow." Gordie said standing up.

"Yeah me too. Billy's gonna be at home too and I want to try and stay out of his way while I finish my comics." Vern said standing up as well.

"Us too." Chris said, not wanting to be stuck with just Teddy. I nodded.

"Gotta start cleaning before Uncle Eddie gets home." I said.

"Yeah okay. See you tomorrow." Teddy said as we all began to head our separate ways.

Chris and Gordie walked ahead of me, deep in conversation. I looked around at the town and felt comfortable for once.


	3. Let The Good Times Roll

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. This particular chapter is dedicated to Mandy because this is her "birthday" chapter!

**Bleezie**- I am so sorry I didn't get your review for the first chapter! Ooh, thanks for reviewing, I love you! Glomps****

**Phi-Phi**-There will be much Ace, so try not to worry. And yes, he's very important to the plot. Not as of this moment, but soon... oops... spoiler!

**Cassie**- Oh yeah, mean streaks galore. And I think there might be some Eyeball headed YOUR way very soon. I really should stop giving stuff away...

**StormShadow21**- Yes, I did steal that from _It_ but it popped in my head and wouldn't go away so I "stole" it. And yes, squishing in with Gordie's not a bad thing. And the slang is just as fun writing as it probably is reading!

**Sexual Harassment Pandy**- Sniffs No, that's definitely the Dawgs. And you were an accidental skag. CoughMandy'saskagnamecough Sorry, I had something in my throat, lol. This update is just in time for your b-day tomorrow!

**Rioxkurtxnirvana**- I'm glad people are liking this Chris and Jov as cousins because seriously I was wondering if I could get this down without making it seem awkward and at first it was REALLY hard.

**Trinitykicksass**- Hee hee, here it is!

**Amariel**- As long as the reviews keep comin' (and even if they don't) and I don't get writer's block (shudder) then this story will live.

* * *

That night was a blast. Aunt Carolyn had left to see my mom and Uncle Eddie was out at the bar, so we decided to throw a party. At least, as much of a party as you got with five kids under the age of fifteen.

Eyeball stayed home with us that night because he was "feeling sick".

"What kind of party are we having?" Sheldon asked from his spot on the floor. Eyeball grunted and I nudged him with the tips of my toes.

"Be nice, you're the one who stayed home. We can have a back to school party," here I flashed a big smile at Eyeball, "With music and food and oh, I dunno, we'll think of something."

Chris winked at Debbie and stood up. "I think we have some popcorn left, lemme check."

"Corn!" Debbie shrieked and everyone, except Eyeball, laughed.

"Jov, will you tell us a story?" Drew said. I raised my eyebrow and let out a long, low sigh. When my parents would start fighting, and trust me no one wanted to be in the middle of that, Drew would sneak into my room and I would tell him a story to get him to sleep. Nothing specific, just stuff I'd make up.

"Maybe right before bed. They're not that good anyway."

"Hey, I found some!" Chris exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Drew, we should..." Emery suggested, trailing off to whisper the rest. Drew's eyes widened and he nodded, an evil grin spreading on his face. I had only seen that particular smirk when he was planning really big trouble like he probably was now.

Emery stopped whispering and walked up, really sweet and trust me, the kid had an innocent face, and gave me a hug. Then he pulled away and started to tickle me. Drew and Sheldon ran over and jumped on the couch to help. I began giggling like a crazy woman, and as weird as it sounds the only thought I had was that the couch was going to break. The laughing got worse when Chris mixed up in it.

"Get... off... you... psychos... aren't... _funny_!" I managed to get out through the giggles.

"Come on you assholes move." Eyeball said, attempting to push Sheldon off. Debbie waddled over and started to brush at his feet with her small fingers. His eye started to twitch.

"TICKLE RICH!" Chris shouted and we all leaned over to tickle Eyeball.

"Get off me ya cock knockers." Eyeball said, right about the time he started in with his weird laugh and we started laughing with him. We laughed so hard we even stopped tickling him. Then Drew fell on the floor and we laughed harder. This was really a swell time.

"Guys... no seriously-" A fit of giggles, "We... gotta... stop." Chris wheezed.

"Music." Debbie said, clapping her hands together. We let ourselves wind down a little before we did anything else.

"Music?" I asked as soon as I could breathe again. Everyone nodded and even Eyeball had lightened up a little bit. We were all in a party mood.

"Let me get the radio." Chris said hopping over Drew and walking to the room he shared with Sheldon and Drew.

"Yeah and me-n-Drew can do the popcorn." Sheldon said pulling Drew off the floor and running into the kitchen.

Chris brought out the radio. It was an old thing he'd borrowed from Vern, I mean sincerely beat up, but it worked. That thing belted out the best tunes and if you were lucky you could get an out of town station. From the kitchen we heard the melodic sounds of popcorn kernels blossoming into fluffy white goodness.

"_And they called it puppy love_

_Just because we're in our teens_

_Tell them all it isn't fair_

_To take away my only dream_," I sang along with the radio. Paul Anka had just come out with "Puppy Love" and it was one of my favorites.

"Stop the screeching." Eyeball said, covering his ears with his hands. I glowered.

"You sing it then smart ass." I replied.

"_I cry each night my tears for you_

_My tears are all in vain_

_I'll hope and I'll pray that maybe someday_

_You'll be back in my arms once again_." Eyeball sang and I stared at him, speechless.

"Rich, you're- that's dumb." I mumbled, not bothering to try and compliment him.

"Ooh, Jov's jealous." Eyeball announced.

"I am not!" I exclaimed, even though I could feel my face gettin' hot.

"Oh yeah? You're pissed." He said. I shook my head, too flushed with rage to even talk to him.

"You're a dick." I said then realized Chris was still in the room and so was Debbie. "_Enh_." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Bite shit." Eyeball replied, tossing the pillow he'd been lying on at me. I threw it back, but he ducked and it hit Chris.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed. Eyeball laughed and I almost laughed with him.

"We got popcorn!" Emery exclaimed, running in. I hadn't noticed he'd gone with the other two. Not only was he innocent looking he was quiet to boot.

"Yup and it's the best popcorn ever." Drew said putting the bowl on the table. I grabbed a handful and threw a couple of pieces at Eyeball.

"Yummy." Debbie toddled over and grabbed some popcorn. I set her on my lap while we decided what to do.

"We should play Truth or Dare." Sheldon suggested.

"That's pussy." Drew shot him down. I faked a gasp like I couldn't believe my little brother had just said that.

"What about your mouth buddy? You better hope mom doesn't catch you talkin' like that or she'll hide your ass to next week and back."

"Aw... you're not gonna tell are you?" He asked, looking up at me with those big blue eyes. Dad said he looked like a Chambers, and when he said it he didn't sound very proud.

I couldn't resist.

"No, but only because you're cute." I told him.

"This sucks, I should've gone with Ace." Eyeball whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Instead of complaining like a whiny bastard, why didn't you?" I replied.

"Because I had to stay home. I'm sick." He muttered. I didn't mention the fact he hadn't coughed or sniffled once.

The front door slammed open and shut with a bang and we all knew who it was. Uncle Eddie had come home from the bar early. We all looked at each other and ran for our rooms. I held Debbie close as Eyeball quietly closed the door, both of us hoping we weren't caught. Chris had managed to hit the light switch before he got in and for a minute it seemed that we had almost gotten away with it. Then, I heard it.

"_Call my baby lollipop  
Tell you why  
His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie  
And when he does his shaky rockin' dance  
Man, I haven't got a chance_."

In my mind I cursed the Chordettes until I was sure that they were going to meet an untimely end. I curled up around Debbie under the blanket on the mattress we shared and I shivered even though it was blazing hot.

"RICHARD! CHRISTOPHER!" Uncle Eddie yelled and I sat up with a start. I felt that breathless chill that came with the kind of scared you are when you feel like you're on the verge of dying.

Eyeball got up and walked out of the room like a man condemned. And without seeing him at all I knew Chris was doing the same. I held my breath a lot of the time they were out there and occasionally I heard bangs and loud sounds of someone getting smacked. I wanted so bad to run out there and help, but sometime Drew and Sheldon had snuck in and they were all crowded around me, trying to see if I could help the boys.

"Who wants to hear a story?" I whispered, trying to hide the fear in the voice I'd just found. I wasn't good at it though because you could tell I was pretty shook up about it.

"Yeah, story." Debbie said putting her thumb in her mouth and staring up at me with her wide eyes.

"Okay, once upon a time there were two people, a girl and a boy and they were in love. But the girl was a princess and she had four brothers who were always on her case. They never left her alone and were always ranking on her.

"When the princess decided that she was actually in love with the prince she also decided that she would use the prince to get back at her brothers. She thought of the best way to do it too.

"One day..." I said and told them the story. And once I got started with the story they were so into it that they barely noticed the screaming and the loud bangs on the wall. I couldn't wait until the night was over and everything was partially right again.

((A/N: Hey homies. Oh you would not believe how into this chapter I got. Sorry it's so short; hopefully it was worth the wait. Between baby-sitting and the phone calls and having to get up to stretch my legs every five minutes (because they're sore from PE) I got it done! Yay! Please R&R or I will be a sad, sad little monkey.))


	4. Dream a Little Dream

Chapter Four

Disclaimer/Author's Note: See Chapter One, and if you haven't and you're reading this far ahead then there's something wrong with you for skipping ahead. Sorry it took me so long to update and I am very sincere about that. I was grounded for the longest time, but now I'm not so expect lots of Chappies! Hugs and Kisses!

**Megan-who-is-lazy-and-doesn't-want-to-login-** That's my job to make you feel bad, remember?

**True Skagness-** I'm glad it's the best Birthday Chapter ever. I wouldn't want it to be anything else! And uh, I don't love Spinner. Remember, no incest that's YOUR job!

**Bleezie- **Wanna know the truth? I got scared writing it, 'cause I was home alone and then "True Skagness" called and made fun of me for answering the phone scared. I'm glad you liked it though!

**Cassie-** I DO love Eyeball's laugh! And you are the judge of whether they got beat up pretty bad or not. And I updated! YAY!

**Emily-** I'm trying!

**StormShadow21**- I'm glad you like all those things. Damn the Chordettes though for getting them in trouble. And I agree about that stupid kid. I'd hit him to, but I'm over my monthly mental abuse minutes.

**Squirrel Bob-** No, YOU suck my friend. I still love you though.

* * *

I don't recall falling asleep. I just remember finishing the story, making sure the kids were down, and waiting.

I dreamed of my dad when I finally fell into that peaceful state.

I'd just come home from school and because my mom was out for the rest of the day, I figured my dad and I would pal around. 

_Drew wasn't home quite yet, the high school let out earlier which I was glad for. __When I got in the house I sensed something was wrong. For one thing the radio was on, not unusual, but there was no one dancing or singing. _"_Daddy?" I called. No response. I set my backpack on the floor and tiptoed up the stairs. Maybe he was working and if he was it was the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him. __At the end of the hall was my parents' bedroom and the door was open a crack. I tried to get a good look and..._

"Jov. Hey Jov, wake up. You're mumbling." Chris said shaking me awake.

"Huh? What'd I say?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Just something about your pop. Try not to be so loud dad's sleeping. Don't worry; he'll be gone soon. Fuckin' rummy."

Now that my eyes had adjusted to the little light that was able to trickle in I could get a real good look at him.

His eye was bruising pretty badly but it hadn't started swelling quite yet. His bottom lip was swollen and sporting a tiny cut. I let my gaze drop, feeling ashamed to have been staring.

"Let's get you cleaned up for school." I whispered getting off the mattress, careful not to wake anybody up.

I grabbed a white blouse and a plain, pink skirt from my suitcase and walked with Chris to the bathroom.

The thing about living in this hellhole was that it was _always_ cold in the morning, there was no hot water, and if you wanted to use the toilet you had to use the outhouse. Now out of all these things the no hot water I could deal with because we never used it anyway. The cold wasn't bad, especially because the days always grew so hot. It was the toilet I had been jazzed about.

"I'm sorry." I said grabbing a washrag off of the counter. Over the two boring days, in which I'd done nothing, I had cleaned the house as much as possible because it looked like no one else was ever going to.

"Yeah." Chris said and by the way he spoke I knew he was thinking on it, so I dropped it.

I ran the rag through the water and held it to his lip. He flinched but I didn't let go.

"Hold it there while you get dressed and get ready. Wake Rich up too."

"He doesn't go to school." Chris told me. I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the sink.

"I know, but I do. And you and I both know if we don't clean him up a little then no one's going to. Besides, if he doesn't then he's gonna look worse than shit. Before you do though I'm going to get ready for school, so shoo!"

As quickly and quietly as I could I showered, got dressed, and was making an attempt to restrain my hair although it wasn't going the way I wanted it to at all. A loud knock made me jump about a foot in the air.

"Jovie, you in there?" Eyeball called. Apparently my Uncle was gone because Rich wasn't exactly being quiet. I gave a small yell of frustration at my hair and threw the door open.

"Yes?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Uh... are you okay?" He asked. I glanced at the brush in my hand and tossed it on the floor.

"Yeah. Wow, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Taking one look at him made me want to hug him, and with Chris standing next to him my heart melted.

Because he only had a dried bloody nose, Eyeball was easy to fix. I grabbed another rag and cleaned his face, although he was angry about it. His pride would never allow him to be taken care of like this.

"Alright, you're free to go. C'mon over here Chris." I said, taking the cloth from him and rinsing it again. The swelling on his lip had gone down quite a bit, but his eye had just started. I handed the rag back to him and he automatically put it on his eye.

"Oh," Eyeball said sticking his head back in. "Ace is coming by with Billy, Jezebel, and Fuzzy to take them to school. Said he'd give you a ride too."

I was busy playing nurse and waved him away, the idea not quite sinking in yet. When it did, you'd think I could've woken the dead.

"I refuse Eyeball. No way." I stubbornly held my ground.

"You can't walk." Eyeball replied flatly. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, knowing that this argument was more about who was going to win rather than cousinly concern.

"Fine I'll." I muttered, crossing my arms.

He grabbed the beer on the table and took a swig. I rolled my eyes again, utterly disgusted. A horn honked outside.

"Make sure the kids get to school. If they don't I swear I'll kill you." I ordered, not sounding very convincing.

"Whatever."

I opened the front door and crossly walked outside, my hair swishing like a tail. (I had finally managed to get it in a ponytail.) I threw my stuff in the back, ready to hop in and completely ignore Ace, but the back was full.

"Hi Jov!" Jezebel exclaimed with a big grin. I managed a small smile back and climbed in the front beside Ace.

"I'm so excited about school starting. I mean, I've waited so long just to be able to see everyone all day everyday. I can't believe you dropped out Ace. You and Eyeball set a bad example for those kids you know. Especially because..." Jezebel rambled on and no one in the car listened. Ace turned up the radio.

"Hey Bell, let it go." Billy said staring out into the street. Jezebel blushed and kept quiet.

"Goddamn. Claire got caught coming in late last night." Ace said to no one in particular, although everyone was hanging on every word.

"Yeah, so what the hell'd she tell her ol' man?" Fuzzy asked. I drummed my finger on my lap, feeling out of place.

"Nothing. Just said she felt like talking a little walk and that she hadn't been gone that long." Jezebel spoke up suddenly. They turned to stare at her. "What? That's what she told me when I called her this morning. I had to ask if she wanted a ride too."

"Good Bell." Billy said shaking his head and looking away.

"Ooh, I love this song!" I exclaimed, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the car. I reached to turn up _Rockin' Robin _and got a curious glance from Ace.

"You know Claire?" Ace asked. I nodded slowly, hoping to god he didn't catch me blushing.

"Or at least I use to." I added as an afterthought.

We pulled up to the school, Castle Rock High, and Ace let us out. I took my backpack from Fuzzy, who had decided to go through it at the last minute. Not that there was anything interesting in there, but he hadn't asked.

"Nice try buddy." I said zipping it back up.

"I just wanted to see if there was anything in there." He said with a cheesy grin. I raised an eyebrow at him and walked away. No words could describe how weird I thought he was.

"Come on Jov, I'll take you to meet the girls before first period." Bell said grabbing my hand and pulling me along before I got to get one last look at Ace.


	5. School Daze

**Author's Note/Disclaimer/Reviewer Gratification**:  
I do not own Stand By Me and/or The Body. I just really, really wish I did.  
Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was going through a HORRIBLE bout of writer's block, but now I'm back.  
If it sounds like Jovie's looking at things differently it's because I'm trying to get back into the way she sees things and it's not working. Just thought I'd let you guys in on that.:) So yeah… on with the reviewer gratitude!  
**Cassie-** The update chant works every time, this time I was just being lazy and I was going through serious Writer's Block. Then I watched the movie and instant story!  
**Bleezie-** Aw thanks! I like your stuff too!  
**StormShadow21-**Ace is awesome and I love Kiefer. Sigh. This is exciting and when I build my time machine we can go back to the sixties. Won't it be exciting!?  
**Alison-** Don't be jealous! I bet you're a good writer too!  
**Jessie13-** I updated… it just wasn't soon. Darn! :(  
**Megan-** Look Claire's in this chapter! Dies… Okay, I'm better now.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"This is Cassandra White, Danielle Sumter, and Elizabeth Taylor." Bell introduced them to me. "Girls, this is Jovanna Cameron."

"Just call me Jovie though." I added, trying a smile out.

"Yeah, I'm just Lizzie."

I glanced at the girl who had spoken and liked her almost at once. She was cheerful enough, but not overly cheerful like Jezebel. That would've driven me crazy.

"What class do you have first period?" Danielle wondered. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack and handed it to her. Cassandra and Lizzie crowded around her to check it out too.

"They like you." Jezebel whispered and, for some weird reason, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest.

"Well, you've got three classes with me," Lizzie piped up, brushing her brown hair away from her face as she handed me the schedule. "One with psycho Danni, one with Ms. Perfect, a.k.a. Cassandra, and the last one with the motor mouth."

"Which means that you've got four classes with Claire LeBeau. What a bitch." Danielle grimaced. You could tell she had a lot on her mind and was going to tell you what it was, whether you wanted to hear it or not.

"You're such a bad influence on the rest of us." Cassandra shook her head. She was the smart one, who would get into trouble but not because she started it.

I sighed, finally feeling like I belonged somewhere. Even Chris's friends hadn't… what was that word I was looking for? Fit?

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. I followed Danni through the crowded hallways, feeling like a shadow. It was weird because usually people shadowed me.

"You know, you're really quiet compared to Jez. And don't tell her I said this, but it's kinda nice."

"Yeah?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say. I still felt kind of shy. When I got to know these girls well enough though, I would have plenty to say. Besides, I already felt that maybe I could talk to Lizzie.

"Yeah, here we are. Geometry." Danni rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. She was like me with Math. It was simple, I just hated doing it.

Geometry passed by fast, which surprised me. We had a lot of homework though and I wondered who was going to help me now that Dad wasn't there. I stopped thinking about it as soon as I felt the tears sting my eyes. I refused to cry anymore. I'm tougher than that.

Then came English, my best subject, which I had with Lizzie. I thought it was interesting. Lizzie just doodled, really. She's a good artist. Claire sat at the other end of the room with Mandy and Allison, so I didn't get a good look at her.

The last class before lunch was Chemistry and that was boring too. We weren't mixing chemicals or anything and itching for lunch to start. Cassandra's in that class with me and trust me, when Lizzie called her Ms. Perfect, she wasn't joking. Her notes are easily read and I couldn't think of anything more boring.

Finally lunch rolled around and I bumped into Claire. Literally.

I walked with Cassandra into the cafeteria, trying to find where the others had gone.

"They'll probably be outside. That's where Jez always makes us go because she likes eating with Billy."

I giggled as we got into the lunch line. Billy was such a loser and the thought of Jezebel being madly in love with him was funny.

We made it through fairly quickly and took our trays outside to the bleachers. We had just opened the door when I collided with someone and my lunch went everywhere.

"I'm so sor-" I began, but stopped in mid sentence.

"Watch where you're going next time." Claire said angrily, brushing herself off. Following close behind her was Andrea, Allison, Mandy, and Jane. They glared at us like we were the lowest forms of life, but the same could be said of them and it would be true.

I nodded and stood up, brushing myself off. Cassandra rolled her eyes when Claire and he little mindless skags had gone.

"She must have broke up with Ace again." Cassandra said thoughtfully.

"Does it happen often?" I wondered. She nodded.

"Every two weeks they're on again, off again."

"Hey guys." Danni said as we joined them. She was sitting on the bottom bleacher, back to back with Lizzie.

"Hi." Cassandra and I said at the same time. We broke into grins.

"You'll never guess who just had another break up." Lizzie whispered when we sat down. Jez was sitting up at top with Billy, Ace, Eyeball, and Fuzzy.

"Claire and Ace?" Cassandra suggested. Lizzie nodded. I sighed, missing the food that had been spilled in the incident.

"Hey Jov, come on up!" Jez called.

"You're being summoned." Lizzie grinned. I sighed again and slowly made my way up the bleachers.

"Hi." I mumbled, looking at the cold steel. I sat down right underneath Eyeball, sending him a death glare.

Ace lit up a cigarette and I rolled my eyes. I sincerely hated smoking. There was nothing cool about it and it was just gross.

"So, Jov, how's school going so far?" Jez asked. We had last class together, which happened to be Gym.

"Not so bad."

Ace looked down at me and blew smoke. I rolled my eyes and waved it away from my face. He gave that cocky smile and I had to look away. He really irked me.

"So why'd you break up this time?" Fuzzy asked.

"We decided that we saw things differently." Ace replied, taking another drag. I glanced down at Lizzie, who caught my glance and rolled my eyes. She nodded and rolled her eyes back.

"Hey Jo," Eyeball began and I stopped.

"Jo?" I asked. He shrugged as if to say "whatever." I ignored it, wondering if this was my new and unofficial nickname. "What Rich- Eyeball?"

"Ma said Aunt Heather's gonna be here in a week."

I stopped again and a shiver ran down my spine. A week? What would she be like? This whole situation had made a mess out of her, especially if she was counting on my Aunt for support and to take care of her children.

"Oh…" I trailed off. "I'm going for a walk before lunch is over. I need to stretch my legs." I got up from the bleachers and walked down carefully. Lizzie got up too and we walked along the track.

"You know, I think Ace was checking you out." Lizzie commented, breaking the silence. I laughed.

"Oh that is so gross and no he wasn't!" I exclaimed. Lizzie shook her head.

"I've known Ace Merrill for a long time and trust me, he was giving you the eye."

"You're crazy. Besides, he's a hood. There's no way he'd ever think about a good girl like me. Not that I like him thinking about me… am I confusing you yet?" I asked. Why was the thought of Ace Merrill liking me suddenly so appealing?

"Just a little. Ah, the bell." Lizzie said as the bell rang.

"Hey, what are you doing after school?" I asked.

If you asked me why I invited her over, I wouldn't be able to tell you. It just felt like we had clicked. Instant friends, I guess. The same way it had been with Claire.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Do homework or something."

"Yeah, sounds boss." Lizzie agreed and we set off in separate directions.

The rest of the day was uneventful until the last period.

We were running the track that day, which made me feel pretty good because I could beat the socks off of anyone in running. We were finishing our stretches on the field when Claire approached us.

"Hey, looks who's coming this way." Jez nudged me. I looked up and felt my heart sink. I hadn't done anything wrong so there was no way she was going to beat me up.

"So you're back. Wonder if you can still run as fast as you use to." Claire pondered, brushing her black hair off of her shoulder.

"Maybe." I replied, standing up. She toed the dirt and looked at the track.

"Bet I could beat you."

I raised my head. I couldn't refuse a challenge like that. It's a secret weakness or something. I glanced at the teacher, who was busy talking to a couple of other girls.

"You're on."

"One lap around the track. First to cross the finish line wins."

We stood at the starting line and waited for Jez to say go. I wondered if Claire would try anything.

"GO!" Jez called and we took off.

While I was running, I didn't bother looking at Claire. I just concentrated on my breathing and on the finish line. I pushed everything else to the corner of my mind.

"Damn, look at her go." I heard, but I didn't stop to see who said it.

A few more footfalls and I was standing at the finish line, looking back to see Claire fall just behind me. The smirk that had been on her face earlier was wiped clean and she looked like she was going to fall over.

"Walk it off." Jez said, a huge grin on her face.

"…Yeah…" I managed, putting my hands behind my head. I walked around the field and looked for the voice that had commented on my running.

Still in the bleachers, I could see Ace and Eyeball.

"Don't they have anything better to do than watch the girls run the track?"

"No." Jez replied and we both laughed.

Finally it was the end of the day and I was exhausted. I waited for Lizzie just outside the doors. She came outside, breathing heavily. You could tell she was angry.

"What's goin' on?" I asked. Her green eyes glanced back at the school and she glared.

"My boyfriend's a dick." She replied as we headed for home.

"Oh. I hate that." I said, really feeling her pain.

It was a long walk and neither of us felt like talking.

"You live down here? I live on The View."

"Really? You're family must be…" I stopped and blushed.

"Yeah, we've got money but they don't spoil me like the other kids. I'm a very grounded girl."

"Right. Well, here's home." I said, showing her the rundown shack. I felt very self-conscious, but there was no reason to be. Lizzie wasn't the type of person to judge by money as I soon learned.

"We can just listen to the radio. I don't think anyone else is home yet." I added, bringing the portable radio in.

"Sounds good to me. I don't really have any homework though."

"I don't either. Oh, my cousin Chris should be home soon." I added.

"That's okay. How old is he?"

"Thirteen and boy does he hang out with some strange cats."

We fell into another silence as we began the perilous journey through our homework, occasionally asking each other how to do a math problem or if a comma really needed to go there.

The front door creaked open about half an hour later and I heard two sets of footsteps tiptoe into the room.

"Tackle Jovie!" Chris screamed, flinging himself on me. I was stretched out on the floor doing my Geometry homework.

"Good to see you too." I said, pushing him off. "Hi Gordie."

"Hey." Gordie said, collapsing on the couch.

"Chris Chambers and Gordie LaChance, meet Lizzie Taylor. Lizzie, meet Gordie and Chris. Obviously Chris is my cousin."

"I just picked Gordie up off the street and he just kinda followed me home." Chris told her and Lizzie cracked up. Gordie and I glanced at each other and Gordie raised his eyebrow.

"Right… well… I'd better get going. I have chores to do and my Mom will freak out if I'm gone too long." Lizzie said, glancing at the radio, which had just given the time.

"Yeah," I said walking her to the door. I waved to her as she started walking home.

"You're dead!" Chris exclaimed as he and Gordie tackled me to the floor and began tickling me.

"…So not… fair…" I managed through the giggles. Finally they decided that the fun was gone from the game and they got off.

"You know, your friend's cute." Chris whispered as I went back to my homework.

"And three years older than you." Gordie pointed out.

"Two, she's only fifteen. She skipped a grade with Cassandra." I informed them. "Now, shush. I can't figure out this stupid problem."


	6. Wild Ones

Author's Note/Disclaimer:  
See other chapters.  
Okay, this chapter has mention of nudity and other generally bad things. It really doesn't get graphic, but if you don't like it then skip over it. This sounds like such a blah chapter to me and will probably go through some serious chapter therapy, but I couldn't wait to put it up, so please read!  
**Bleezie- **Thanks so much! Yes, Ace was giving her "the eye". Doesn't it make you wonder what they're going to do about it? I don't… oh yeah, I'm the writer. I knew that!  
**Megan a.k.a. Claire**- No I haven't seen Chicago. But you haven't seen all of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, so nah! Just kidding. When you come over we can watch that and The Breakfast Club. It's exciting.  
**MisguidedWhisperer- **Thank you! I will keep up the updates.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The week flew by fast and before any of us knew it, it was the weekend. I had been accepted into Jez's group. To seal the deal on this we decided to camp out in the field next to my house. Already I was coming to think of it as my house and it scared me a little.

It didn't take a lot to convince Aunt Carolyn to let us camp out. She didn't really want me in the house anyway. I was just on more person to listen to anyway. Eyeball was gone too, but I didn't think anything of it. He was always leaving when he felt like it.

Saturday night started out like a lamb before it became a ravaging, wild lion…

"It's hot." Cassandra whined in my ear.

We were lying in our tents, with the front flaps wide open to welcome what little cool air there was into them. It was getting really hot and everyone's whining was beginning to make me frustrated. At least Cassandra had the end. I was stuck between her and Lizzie.

"I have an idea." Lizzie said, sitting up.

"What now?" Danni called from the tent across from us.

"We should go swimming in the lake."

"Are you crazy? None of us brought swimming suits!" Bell whispered furiously, sticking her head out from the tent she was sharing with Danni.

"Live a little. Do you really think anyone's up right now? We could, you know, go in the nude." Lizzie grinned. I could tell, even in the dark.

It became very quiet. Each of us was thinking over the consequences of getting caught by the police. Finally even Cassandra broke down.

"Let's just do it." She said.

The five of us quietly snuck out of the tents, none of us bothering with towels because Lizzie brought enough for everyone. Each girl bringing along a backpack with a comb and to stash her clothes and towel in. She admitted later that she was planning on going swimming one way or another.

We all piled into Danni's little Mustang. Hoping we weren't making too much noise we drove down to the lake.

I thought the water had never looked so inviting. The moon lit up the lake perfectly and I could even see the other shore.

Feeling a little more daring I stripped and dived in, remembering what I had learned from my Dad over the summer. He loved swimming so much. But it hurt to think about him.

"Oh that's so cool." Cassandra said as she slipped in.

I glanced at the dock where we left our clothes in a gigantic pile. Danni's car was parked among the trees, hidden from anyone's view.

"Hey Jov, think fast!" Lizzie called, spitting water in my face. I motioned for her to be quiet as I slithered over to where Bell was sitting and talking to Danni and Cassandra. I slipped under the surface and pulled her foot, taking her down with me.

I resurfaced and laughed as she splashed water at me. Feeling a lot happier, I swam out as far as I felt I could go before coming back. Deep water scared me.

"This isn't half bad." Cassandra called, leaping off the dock.

"Not at all." Lizzie agreed. She was swimming laps between the shores. The lake wasn't that big either and she was as good at swimming as I was at running.

We goofed around for a good ten minutes before we saw two pairs of headlights pull up a few inches from the dock. I held my breath, frozen in my obvious spot next to the dock.

"Son of a bitch, who do we have here?"

I let go of my breath and jerked my head, signaling the others to come over.

"Jovanna? What the hell are you doing here?" Eyeball asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I said as I lowered myself under the water. All of a sudden I was Ms. Self Conscious again.

"We came out here to get wasted." Charlie snorted.

"Shut up Charlie." Ace ordered and Charlie fell silent. Ace crouched down and stared at me. My eyes met his and I shivered a little.

"Let me help you out of there." He offered his hand. An idea came over me and I gave him my hand.

"Uh… Jov?" Lizzie asked, gaping. I winked at her right before I pulled him in.

Everyone broke into laughter when he resurfaced, gasping for breath with his hair plastered to his head. I smiled, grabbed my bag off the dock, and made my way to the woods to get dressed again.

Cassandra, Lizzie, and Danni followed, but Bell stayed behind to talk to Billy. We were all pretty much done when she finally came back.

"Billy says that they want us to stay and party with 'em. I told him if you guys agreed we would, but if you don't want to I understand." Jez said.

"No objections here." Danni said, pulling up her skirt.

"I'm not bothered." I agreed.

"It's beats staying in those hot tents all night." Lizzie added.

I looked at Cassandra, wondering what she would say. There was no way I would leave Cassie out, but I wanted to stay and have a wild night before my Mom arrived.

"Why not?" Cassandra wondered. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and we finished getting ready.

"Took you long enough." Vince commented when we finally emerged from the woods.

"Bite. Me." Lizzie said with a giant grin on her face. She glanced at Eyeball, who winked, curiously for a minute and then looked away, shaking her head.

Ace was sitting on the trunk of his car. He had dried a little and fixed his hair. I stood close to Cassandra, watching the "Cobras" like a watchdog.

"Okay ladies, we have Wild Irish Rose and Coca-Cola, stuff for Purple Jesuses, and last but not least, a six-pack." Jack said, rummaging through Vince's trunk. I glared at the ugly pink Studebaker. I really hated that car.

"I hawked two bottles of wine from my old man." Fuzzy boasted.

Ace and Eyeball stared at him.

"Why," Eyeball raised his eyebrow, "Didn't you tell us that before Fuzzy?"

Fuzzy shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Doesn't matter. We've got everything we need. Let's get started." Vince said rubbing his hands together.

"Tunes anyone?" Jack turned the radio in Ace's car on.

Bell was sitting on Billy's lap, a beer can in Billy's hand as they began wildly making out. I shook my head and turned away from the scene. This was so not me.

"Jov, you're actually going to drink?" Eyeball asked when I leaned against Ace's car and took a Coke and Whiskey from Jack.

"Yes." I said, taking a drink. When it entered my mouth I thought I was going to gag. I could barely taste the Coke at all and the Whiskey burned my throat.

"You've never done this before have you?" Ace asked. He had a trace of a smile on his face.

"Of course I have." I lied before lowering my head and staring at my feet. "No."

"Didn't think so. It's okay though. You'll get use to it."

I looked around to see what everyone was doing. Danni was sipping on a beer and chatting away with Charlie Hogan. Lizzie was downing shots with Eyeball and they looked like they were getting bored with that. I shuddered a little. My precious, little Cassie was trying a Purple Jesus while being encouraged by Fuzzy. I was alone.

I took a big drink. It was easier when I held my breath while drinking and breathing through my mouth once or twice when I finished. I didn't taste it as much.

"You're okay kid." Ace said. We were sitting next to each other on the hood of his car.

"I'm not a kid." I shot back defensively. "I'm sixteen."

"Right. You're still a kid."

"You go right ahead thinking that." I said, turning to the side and staring at the stars. The radio was blaring an Elvis song and Danni was dancing wildly with Charlie. Danni was piss ass drunk and Charlie was well on his way.

"Shit." Lizzie giggled as she dropped her beer on Eyeball. He laughed too and I couldn't control myself. I burst out with giggles and laughed even harder when Ace just stared at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel a little light headed, but I don't think I'm drunk." I said seriously.

Suddenly, Ace was leaning in and kissing me. I didn't push him away or make any motion to pull away. I was enjoying it. Something about it just didn't feel right and pulled back fast.

"Ace," I breathed. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, you and Claire…"

"Claire? You're worried about Claire?" He laughed. That was the only time I'd ever hear him laugh and it made me shiver.

"No, but you two are on and off. Wouldn't it be like cheating?"

"You don't think she's with some other guy right now?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, feeling cool towards him. I hopped off the hood and went to the trunk to get some of the wine that Fuzzy brought. Now that stuff I could drink.

"Wine?" Ace asked. He had taken the drink out of my hand and sniffed it.

"Yes." I replied, hopping back on.

"Now," he asked leaning in again. "Where were we?"


	7. The Morning After

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**:  
See other chapters.  
Woah! After reading this part of Needful Things, which if you love Castle Rock and Ace Merrill you ought to read, I felt inspired. You get a lot more on the perspective of everyone's favorite bad boy. So if he seems different and turns out to be a huge jerk you know why. Kisses and cookies for everyone because I feel like cookies...  
Oh, if you don't like drunk people passed out everywhere don't read this chappie. Because they're in it. Yay!  
**Meg-a-dew-drop-** I updated for you. And I laugh because Ace is oh-so-sexy. Yay for me! You better post the story soon or you die. No joke. And remember to check out Chapter Four of Break Away because I left you a quotey-quote.

**Cassie-** YAY! I was wondering when you would come back to me. I missed you so much. I can't say about Ace because I have a secret plan, that only Meg-a-dew-drop knows about… or she'd better anyway. But I will say it works out for almost everyone in the end.

**OTHlover04-** Yay! I love you!

**MisguidedWhisperer-** She makes out with Ace, I make out with Gordie. Life evens out. I want to thank you loads for adding me to your story. Yay for kissing Ace, who is mine! At least I like to think so. Meanwhile, update soon or I'm going to cry in my corner. Much love!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up in the back of Ace's car with Ace's arm around my waist. For a minute I was confused about where I was and what the hell I was doing there, but everything came back to me just as quick as it had been gone. I was relieved to remember that we hadn't had more than an "innocent" make-out session. I wondered where everyone else was.

"Ace," I whispered. "Ace, c'mon and get up. We've got to get back home."

It was still dark outside, which told me that it probably wasn't later than three in the morning. We had been out here for hours now.

Ace sat up, bleary eyed and shirtless, and I found myself smirking a little. That had definitely been better than camping out in a tent all night. But I felt a nagging little voice tell me that what I had done was wrong. I told that voice where to go.

"What?" He asked.

"I've got to get home. If my Aunt wakes us up in the morning or something-" Ace cut me off by kissing me.

"She won't. You've got plenty of time and I think everyone's pretty passed out anyway. So, why don't you stay a little longer and keep me company."

I felt a little more relaxed.

We snuck out of the car quietly so we wouldn't wake anyone else up. The idea was to get down to the lake so I could at least cool my feet off. I almost laughed out loud when I saw the scene before me.

Eyeball and Lizzie were curled up next to each other on the ground, Lizzie snoring louder than Eyeball. Danni was in the backseat of Vince's car with Charlie, Cassie snoozing away in the front seat in Fuzzy's lap. Jez was passed out cold on Billy's chest. Vince and Jack were lying on the ground, both sound asleep.

"They got trashed." I whispered, a huge smile on my face.

I was sitting on the dock with Ace's arm around my shoulder and my feet dipped in the cool lake. It was nice just the two of us. I was pretty sure we were going out. Boy was I wrong.

I let the girls wake up on their own, Danni and Lizzie had the worst of hangovers so I ended up driving us back to my house. The sun hadn't even thought about rising yet, so we crept back into the tents where I fell asleep for another couple of hours.

"Oh beautiful cousin of mine." Emery said, banging on the tent. I sat up, ready to kill the little shit. Cassie groaned and put her pillow over her head. Lizzie followed suite.

"Shut up Emery. What do you want?" I asked poking my head out of the tent. Sheldon and Drew were waking up Jez and Danni.

"Aunt Heather said I was supposed to wake you up." Emery shook his head. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Mom was here already? It had been barely two weeks since we'd been here. How was she on her feet that quickly?

"Alright, thanks buddy." I said apologetically. Cassie and Lizzie were up when I went back in.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing. Uh, my mom's here already."

Lizzie nodded knowingly and mouthed 'tell me later.' I winked at her, letting her know I definitely would.

"What exactly happened last night?" Danni asked as she loaded everything into her car, which I was now in love with.

"I'll tell you when we have a lot of time." I couldn't help but laugh a little. She shook her head.

"We were hammered." Cassie said, hopping in the back.

"That's putting it lightly keed." I agreed.

They drove off, leaving me to go into the house by myself.

Inside the house my mom was having a cup of coffee with Aunt Carolyn. I smiled and gave her a hug. When I did I noticed two things.

One, she was wearing a new engagement ring on her finger. The second was that she was no longer her usual rail thin.

"Hi sweetie." She greeted.

"You must be Jovanna." An unfamiliar male voice greeted me. I turned around, feeling a little sick. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like it. I caught a glimpse of Chris in the back room. He shook his head.

"Jovie, dear, meet Jonathan. John is my fiancé."

I almost choked and part of me wishes I had.

Jonathan was about 6'0", a little taller than my Dad. He had green eyes, but they looked cold and unfriendly. He had a stony face that went well with his dark rust brown hair.

"Fiancé?" I asked. She nodded happily when I stuck out my hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And there's another surprise." Mom waited until Drew was in the room to announce it. I held my breath, hoping I was dead wrong. "I'm having another baby." Nope, I was right.

"What about Dad?" Drew asked cautiously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonathan glare.

"Of course you'll still see your father. Now, why don't you two run along? Your Aunt and I have a lot of things to talk about."

"Come on Drew." I said, ushering my little brother out of the front door. We sat on the porch before either of us said anything.

"This bites the bag." Drew sighed. I gave him a hug, poor kid.

"Yeah, but it's going to be okay little buddy. Jonathan isn't our new dad and we can always call Dad when we need him. Besides, Jonathan might be… nice." I didn't believe myself but Drew did.

"Thanks Jovie. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too kid. Now go dig a ditch with Emery and Sheldon or something. And take Debbie with you!" I exclaimed as he ran towards the terrible two. The front door swung open and Chris sat down next to me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, feeling anything but. I smiled a little.

"What do you say we round up Lizzie and the boys and go to Blue Point? I'm a little hungry to tell you the truth."

"Sounds good." Chris agreed. "Are you sure you're feeling okay though? I mean, I know you guys went with Ace and Eyeball last night…"

I stopped in my tracks. He grinned.

"It's no big deal. I mean Teddy and I had a bet going on it. Looks like I'm getting some money. Now I have to have the details..."

"You little weasel." I laughed, giving Chris a noogie. "And the details are as follows, I didn't get drunk. And you can tell Teddy that I wouldn't touch him if he was the last boy on the face of the planet!" I declared.

At this point in time, life was slowly rolling downhill.


	8. Break Down

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Stand By Me or "The Body" they belong to Stephen King. Allie isn't mine, Lizzie isn't mine, and Claire isn't mine. Whew! Those are a lot ofstuff I don't own.  
Cha cha cha! Uhm, now that that's over! You guys are in for a treat with this chapter, although it's not as exciting as the next one. I hope you like it!  
**OTHlover04-** Mucho thanks!  
**Allie-** Here you are sweetie and you get Chris! Yay! I wonder where Ace and Jovie are going… okay, no I don't because I know!!  
**Bleezie-** The details are here! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

As we walked to meet everyone at the Blue Point I became lost in my thoughts. My mom wasn't suddenly pregnant after two weeks. It meant she was a lying, backstabbing hypocrite. It meant neither of my parents had been true to the other.

"Hi Jov." Vern greeted. I smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Hey Vern-o. What's going on?"

"Not much."

"Hey, the skags are in there. Eyeball and Ace too." Chris said, looking at the diner window. I shrugged and leaned against the mailbox.

"Big deal."

Everyone was slowly getting there. Gordie and Lizzie hadn't been too far behind Vern-o and Teddy followed close behind with a girl I didn't recognize. She had dirty blond hair that fell to the middle of her back in layers and sparkling blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Allie." Teddy introduced. I waved, not feeling like myself.

"Hello." Lizzie said cheerfully.

"Let's go in, I'm starvin'!" Vern declared.

"This must be the week of cousins." Gordie shook his head.

"You're a strange kid Lachance." I said. He grinned and nodded.

We went into the diner, Jez had the day off, and took the booth in the back. It was harder to squish the seven of us in. I ended up between Gordie, Lizzie, and Teddy at the end. Across from us was Allie, Chris, and Vern.

It was a long wait for the food and the entire time I wanted out. There was so much going on in my head. I wanted to talk to Lizzie or Chris, just somebody who would listen.

"So, Allie, how long are you here?" Lizzie asked, trying to make conversation. Her eyes kept moving towards Eyeball and he was giving her the eye back. I stood up.

"Hey guys, I'm going for a walk. It was nice meeting you Allie." I smiled. "Maybe you can come and hang out with us sometime."

"Well," Teddy said smoothly, "I was thinking of having a sleepover at my house Saturday. You know, you could come and keep the Almeister company."

Allie glared at him.

"Wait, do we get to go too?" Vern asked seriously.

"No Vern-o. We have to stay home while Teddy camps out with the girls." Chris replied, rolling his eyes. Everybody laughed.

"I'll go with you." Gordie said, getting up.

"I'm coming tonight Teddy. Be prepared." I warned with another smile.

"Yeah me too." Gordie seconded.

"Ooh, lovebirds. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Teddy cooed. I flashed him the finger.

Gordie and I passed by the table where Ace and Eyeball were sitting. Ace and Claire weren't talking, but Claire still gave me that I-dare-you look.

"You know," Gordie said when we were out in the sunlight. "Just because you made-out with Ace Merrill, doesn't mean you're dating."

"How d'you know that?" I stared at him and he shrugged.

"Chris mentioned it before we sat down. I don't think Teddy or Vern heard. So I wouldn't worry about it."

"Jesus." I said.

We were passing by the Mellow Tiger now. I stopped and pawed at the dirt with my sneaker.

"Gordie, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I mean… first my Dad cheating on my Mom. Then my Mom was cheating on Dad and now she's pregnant. Ace, oh god! I don't even know what to think about Ace." I stamped my foot hard on the ground, tears burning my eyes. "I can't stand the way Chris has to live either. Emery and Sheldon are going to be mean just like their Dad and Eyeball is stupid! I want Chris out of that house because he can be so much more."

Gordie was speechless, his eyes wide. I burst into tears.

"I've gotta look like the biggest bawl baby." I sniffled. He came over and gave me a hug and I cried on his shoulder. He was still a few inches taller than me.

"No, no, it'll be okay. Sincerely." He was trying his best, I think, not to cry with me. I wiped my eyes, taking a trail of eyeliner and mascara with me.

"You tell anyone about this Lachance and I'll deny it."

"As a man of my word, I swear not to tell a soul." He held up his hand in Scout's Honor.

"You sincerely swear to God on your mother's good name?" I asked. He nodded profusely and crossed his heart for good measure.

"Good." I clapped my hands together. "Now, onto the next order of business… Teddy's sleepover. How weird is _that_ going to be?"

"Pretty weird." Gordie agreed.

"His cousin seems normal though. Have you met her before?" I asked. Allie was shy, but she seemed like she was holding back a million secrets that she had to tell.

"Al? The only other time she came down. Her Mom sends her here for a little while and then we don't see her. She's a crazy cat."

I pondered that for a minute.

"Sounds like a hell of a lot of fun though." I said. Gordie nodded.

"I think Chris likes her."

"Well, that makes her safe from Teddy." I grinned and we laughed.

To laugh like that with Gordie felt really good.


End file.
